Big Time Sexy Carlos
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Carlos sleeps with his three best friends...   I know, the title is SO lame, but it's all I could think of! XD
1. Kenlos

Okay, I know it's been a while since I last submitted anything, and I have a really good reason for it! I've been writing THIS! It has taken me exactly one month and one day to finish it and I am SO glad to finally have it done! :D I am dedicating this fic to one of my bestest buddies **BTRlover17, **who helped me little with writing it and for being such an awesomeness friend! :D ***super-duper panda/BTR huggles* ^.^ **I hope you enjoy this! **PLEASE R&R! **

**Chapter 1: Kenlos**

Tonight was much like any other night in LA. All the sounds of the city could still be heard: traffic, car horns, ambulance sirens, police sirens, and even the occasional gunshot. It was enough to drive most people crazy. But apartment 2J at the Palm Woods stood in sharp contrast. Not a sound could be heard; the six residents of this apartment had turned in for the night, leaving the apartment completely silent.

Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia both sat in silence in the room that they shared. Carlos sat in the plush, comfy bean-bag chair in the corner, his trusty helmet resting upon his head and a hockey magazine in his hands. Kendall, on the other hand, sat on his bed with his back resting against the headboard and his laptop perched upon his lap.

They'd been sitting this way for the past half-hour, absorbed in their own activities. Things were silent until Kendall spoke up.

"Hey, Carlos come here a sec. I got something to show you." the blonde boy said.

Carlos folded down the corner of the page he was on in his magazine before setting it aside and getting up and crossing the large room over to his friend's bed. Kendall patted a spot on the bed beside him, inviting Carlos to sit down, which he did.

"Look here." Kendall said, bringing up a webpage on his laptop.

Carlos' eyes widened slightly when he saw that this webpage was actually a porn site. But it wasn't just any porn site; it was a _gay _porn site. There was a picture of a naked teen-age-looking boy on the main page and he had an innocent yet seductive look on his face.

"Where'd you find this?" Carlos asked.

"I was just surfing the net and I found it." Kendall answered, "Look at these."

He made a click and brought up another page on the website. What came up was a slideshow of gay porn pictures. The first picture was of two guys, one laying on his back with his legs spread wide apart and the other guy standing between them with his very thick cock pushed about halfway inside him. The angle that the picture was taken in provided a perfect view of this, and the guy on his back had a look of pleasure mixed with pain on his face.

The next picture was of two other guys, one sitting on a couch and the other straddling him, facing the camera. His legs were spread apart and there was a very nice view of the other guy's cock pushing up into him.

There were at least twenty other pictures like these. All of them of various guys in various positions, having hot sex.

"Well, whataya think?" Kendall asked once the slideshow ended.

"Those were really hot…..but why did you show them to me?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I thought they were hot, too, and I thought you might like them." Kendall explained.

About a week ago, the four of them had gotten together and had a very personal conversation and it was revealed that all of them were gay. At first, they all seemed nervous about admitting it, but once they found out that the others were gay, too, they became much more comfortable talking about it, knowing that they wouldn't be judged or looked down upon.

"I do like them." Carlos nodded, glancing at the screen again, "Could we see some more?"

Kendall couldn't help but smile, "Sure; there are lots more on here."

He made another click and started another slideshow of hot pics. These were a little more kinky than the previous ones. These were of threesomes. The first picture was of a guy on his hands and knees with another guy pushing into him from behind while a third guy knelt in front of him and was thrusting his cock into his mouth.

The next picture made Carlos raise his eyebrows. It was of three guys, one sitting on a couch while another guy sat in his lap with his legs spread. The third guy stood in front of him between his legs. Upon a closer look, Carlos saw that both the guys were inside the other guy. They were both penetrating him at once!

They saw several more pictures like this and by the time the slideshow ended, their heart rates had escalated noticeably.

"Those were….hot." Carlos breathed, his eyes still a little wide, "Those guys in the pics really look like they were enjoying it."

"Yeah." Kendall breathed, "Hey, Carlos, have you ever…..thought of doing any of that stuff….for real?"

Carlos was surprised by this; no one had ever asked him an intimate question like that before.

"I've….thought about it a couple times." the raven-haired boy answered, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to try it for real?" Kendall asked, his voice sounding lower and sexier than usual.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, his heart skipping a beat at how hot Kendall sounded.

"Yeah." Kendall whispered, leaning in to placed a tender kiss to the Latino boy's cheek.

Carlos' heart skipped a beat again at the sweet contact. Kendall closed his laptop and got up off the bed, crossing the room over to his desk to set it down in its usual spot. He then walked in long strides back over to his bed where Carlos sat. He seated himself back beside the hot Latino and they shared a passion-filled gaze before they leaned forward and their lips connected for the first time.

A soft moan rose from them both as the kiss deepened and they moved their lips together. Kendall unconsciously brought his hand up to cradle Carlos' cheek, slowly moving his hand back to thread his fingers through the boy's raven hair. Wanting to be closer to the hot blonde boy, Carlos reached around and ran his hand along Kendall's back, bringing his body closer.

Feeling Carlos' hand gliding along his back made goosebumps crawl across Kendall's skin underneath his t-shirt. Still kissing the beautiful boy, Kendall teased his tongue at the seam of Carlos' lips, begging for access to his mouth. Carlos gladly parted his lips and let Kendall in. A soft whimper escaped his lips when their tongues clashed.

After what seemed like forever, they had to pull away, their lungs screaming for air. They pulled away, their faces just a couple inches apart. Their hot breath mingled between them, creating a hot aura.

"That felt….really good." Kendall whispered between soft gasps.

"Uh-huh." Carlos breathed, "Feel this."

Before Kendall could say anything, Carlos took his hand and pressed it against the prominent bulge in his pajama bottoms. Kendall's breath caught in his throat when he felt the boy's raging hard-on.

"Wow." was all Kendall could say for a minute.

Carlos smirked, and shifted his hips against the blonde boy's hand, a soft sigh sliding from his lips. Feeling his own cock reacting similarly, Kendall pressed his hand harder against the hardness and he couldn't help but smile when Carlos let out a choked gasp.

"Does that feel good?" Kendall asked, his lips just a hair's breadth away from the boy's ear.

The combination of Kendall's hand on his cock and his breath ticking his ear was enough to drive Carlos crazy.

"Y-yes!" he gasped, "It feels s-so good!"

Kendall smiled and lightly kissed Carlos' neck. Distracting the boy with a hot kiss to the lips, Kendall quickly slipped his hand past the waistband of Carlos' pajama bottoms and, to his pleasant surprise, he found that he hadn't been wearing any underwear. Carlos pulled away from the kiss suddenly as a cry of pleasure escaped his lips. He hadn't expected Kendall to make this move just yet, but he certainly didn't have any objections. He felt almost light-headed with the pleasure as Kendall wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him slowly.

"Ngh, Kendall!" the hot Latino boy moaned, his hips jerking upward involuntarily.

Kendall had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle a groan at the look of pleasure on Carlos' face. It was turning him on so much to see and feel the boy writhing under his touch.

"Ugh, I need you!" Carlos moaned.

Before Kendall knew what was happening, Carlos was straddling him and he was being pulled into a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss and he pulled Carlos closer. The flustered Latino boy moaned and alternated between gripping at Kendall's shoulders and running his fingers through the taller boy's sandy-blonde hair.

When they pulled away again, they shared a passionate gaze before Kendall slid his hands underneath Carlos' loose t-shirt, asking silently if he could proceed further. Carlos gladly raised his arms and allowed the t-shirt to be pulled up over his head and discarded to the floor. Kendall felt his hard cock throb in his pajama bottoms at the sight of Carlos shirtless in front of him. The boy's torso was flat and adorned by slightly pronounced muscles. His skin looked so soft and kissable and delicious.

"Mmmm, you're so hot." Kendall breathed, placing his hands on Carlos' shoulders and slowly sliding them down over his chest and torso.

Carlos couldn't help but sigh and let his head loll back as a shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of Kendall's hands against his bare skin. When Kendall reached the waistband of Carlos' pajama bottoms, he paused for a moment before he let his fingers slide past the soft fabric. He smiled at the loud moan that left the tan boy's lips. After a little teasing with his fingers, Kendall pulled down the constricting material off Carlos' hips as far as it would go, which was more than enough to expose the boy's throbbing erection.

A soft cry left the Latino's lips as the cooler air of the room ghosted across his overheated flesh. Carlos wasted no time in climbing off the bed and pulling his pajama bottoms the rest of the way down. He quickly crawled back onto the bed and straddled Kendall again. It was perhaps the hottest thing he'd ever seen when Kendall gazed upon the smaller boy's naked form straddling him, fully hard and still looking so innocent.

Carlos reached out and tugged on the hem of Kendall's t-shirt, begging with his eyes for Kendall to let him take it off. Kendall smiled sexily and allowed the shirt to be lifted over his head and dropped to the floor to lay with Carlos'. A sensual moan left Carlos' lips at the sight of Kendall shirtless in front of him. They both saw the fire in the others eyes and they knew exactly what the other wanted, so they wasted no time in putting their thoughts into action.

Leaning forward, their lips connected again in a much more heated kiss. Their lips moved, their tongues clashed, and their sensuous moans filled the room. His body almost trembling with need, Carlos ground down hard against Kendall, causing them both to groan. Kendall gripped the Latino's hips and used this as leverage to thrust himself up against him.

"Ngh, I want you inside me." Carlos moaned in between their kisses.

"My thoughts exactly." Kendall moaned in response.

Parting their kisses, Kendall reached over into the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a small tube of lube.

"Sometimes I use it on myself." he explained when he saw Carlos looking at him questioningly.

A sexy smirk crossed Carlos' face and he scooted back a little so he could fully remove Kendall's pajama bottoms: the only garment that remained between their hot bodies. Once the offending garment was out of the way, Carlos took his original position straddling Kendall's lap. He couldn't help but look down and his eyes widened when he saw the blonde boy naked for the first time. His thick cock arched out proudly from his body and Carlos' first thought was of how good it was going to feel once it was inside him.

"I'm gonna get you ready." Kendall said, flipping open the cap of the lube.

Carlos nodded and watched as Kendall got some of the white substance on his fingers. Setting it aside, he reached beneath Carlos, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped his lips when he lightly fingered his hole. He teased his fingers at the tight opening before he gently pushed two of those fingers inside him. Another harsher gasp escaped Carlos' lips as he felt a small flash of pain. He'd never had anything inside him there before, so naturally, it was a little painful when Kendall pushed his fingers into him.

"Relax." Kendall breathed as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Carlos' body to get him used to the feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos slowly relaxed and his body accepted the intrusion.

"Does it feel good?" Kendall asked, doing a scissoring motion with his fingers.

The soft cry of pleasure that left the Latino was enough to tell Kendall all he needed to know. He quickly finished preparing him, his cock throbbing with excitement. A small whimper of loss escaped Carlos' lips when he no longer felt the sensation of being stretched by three of Kendall's fingers. He opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the hot, lustful look in Kendall's eyes.

"Slick my cock." he said, handing the lube to Carlos.

The smaller boy took the lube and got some on his fingers before he set it aside on the nightstand. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Kendall's thick column of flesh and stroked it, spreading the cool lube all around it. He felt Kendall's cock throb in his hand and the blonde boy moaned as the coolness of the lube met his hot flesh. Carlos finished slicking Kendall's cock and his heart was racing with excitement and nervousness.

"You ready?" Kendall asked, his voice filled with arousal.

Carlos nodded nervously. Kendall sensed this, so he paused for a minute.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said.

"I want to. I _really _want to; I'm just a little nervous." Carlos said, his usual innocence and adorableness returning.

Kendall smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We'll go slow to start with." he said.

Carlos nodded and took a deep breath, raising himself up on his knees to hover over Kendall's cock. The blonde boy placed his hands on Carlos' hips and guided him down onto his cock, smiling when he felt his muscles tense under his fingers. A weak cry left the Latino boy as he was penetrated for the first time. Pain shot through him and his muscles tightened around Kendall's thick cock.

Their hips finally settled together, Kendall sheathed completely inside the boy's tight ass. They stayed this way for a couple minutes while Carlos relaxed and the pain slowly passed. When the pain finally passed, Carlos couldn't help but moan at how good it felt just having Kendall inside him. His cock was about six-and-a-half inches long and its thickness stretched and filled him so perfectly.

"Mmmm, Kendall, it feels so good." the smaller boy moaned as he shifted his hips to move Kendall just slightly within him.

"Ngh, Carlos, you're so tight." Kendall sighed.

Smiling, Carlos slowly raised himself up to the tip of Kendall's cock, sighing in pleasure as he felt the friction. He paused for a split second to lock eyes with Kendall before slamming himself back down onto his cock. He tried to suppress the cry of pleasure that tore itself from his throat, but he couldn't help it. A similar cry left Kendall and his grip on the boy's thighs tightened significantly.

It took a moment for them to regain their composure and when they did, there was no holding them back. Their movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but they soon found out an amazing rhythm of thrusting that just drove them insane. They tried their best to keep their voices down, but they couldn't help but let their passions come forth. The room was filled with the sound of hot sex: the moans, the sighs, the groaning, the whimpering. And, not to mention, the cursing. They both said things that they never thought they would hear the other say.

Groaning in pleasure, Carlos pulled Kendall in for a sultry kiss, running his fingers through his soft hair. Constant moans spilled from their lips and they drank in each and every one. Kendall shifted his hands from Carlos' thighs back to kneading firmly at his hips. This seemed to turn Carlos on a great deal because his thrusting became more erratic and hard. By now, he was practically slamming himself down onto the thick column of flesh beneath him. Sensing his orgasm nearing more and more with each passing minute, Kendall gripped the boy's perfectly-rounded hips and spread them apart. The first thrust Carlos made after that caused him to arch his back and cry out louder than he probably should have.

"K-K-Kendall! Ugh, I think….I think I'm gonna cum!" he gasped out.

Kendall smirked and attached his lips to the side of Carlos' neck. He placed a series of light but hot kisses to the perfect skin before he began to suck on a specific spot, biting down gently on the delicious flesh. A needy whimper escaped Carlos' lips as the combination of sensations was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Mmmm, cum for me, Carlos! Cum for me!" Kendall grunted, thrusting his throbbing cock as hard as he could up into the boy's tight hole.

Just a moment later, Carlos felt an intense sensation building in the pit of his stomach. He barely had time to acknowledge it before he was seized by the climax of their passion. He threw his head back and impaled himself hard onto Kendall's thick cock. A desperate cry left his lips and he came hard between them, covering Kendall's abs with his white cum. Kendall did the same, but he released his cum deep inside the Latino boy's more-than-willing body. A long moan left Carlos' lips when he felt the blonde's hot cum filling him and sliding down his inner walls, coating his insides.

When the whole thing was finally over, the two of them found it almost impossible to catch their breath. Carlos collapsed against Kendall and lay his head on one of his broad shoulders. Gasping for his own breath, Kendall reached up and slid a weak hand along the expanse of Carlos' back, which was slick with sweat.

"That was…..so hot." Carlos gasped out.

Kendall mumbled something in response and hugged the boy's smaller form close to him. Carlos was trembling slightly from the intensity of his orgasm, so this gesture was very welcome and it felt very nice after such an intense experience.

A few minutes later when Kendall finally caught his breath, he was about to say something to Carlos, but he was interrupted when he heard him breathing deeper and slower than usual. A smile tugged at his lips when he found that Carlos had fallen asleep, still straddling him and leaning against him. Placing a light kiss to the side of his head, Kendall carefully pulled out of him and lifted his light frame into his arms. He carried him over to his own bed and carefully lay him down, pulling the covers up over him. He would have loved to have Carlos sleep with him, but he didn't want his mom to walk in and see them when she came to wake them up every morning.

"Sweet dreams, Carlos." Kendall whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead before walking over and crawling into his own bed and falling into a blissful sleep under the covers.

**A/N: **Well, there's the first chappy! I hope you enjoyed it, and get ready for the second one! :D ***huggles to everyone who liked it* :D PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Jarlos

Hi! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Chapter 2: Jarlos**

The next morning began much like any other. The boys got up(after much insisting from Mrs. Knight) and had breakfast and since this was their day off, they went down to the pool. Well, everyone except for Carlos. He opted to stay behind and help Mrs. Knight with a large wad of laundry that needed to be done.

After they had finished the first load, Carlos carried the heavy basket from the laundry room in the basement back up to the apartment while Mrs. Knight stayed to start another load. By the time Carlos reached the apartment, his arms were beginning to hurt from holding up the heavy basket in the slow elevator.

Stepping into the apartment, he carried the basket to the room that he and Kendall shared. It was their clothes that lay on top, so he folded them first. He couldn't help but smile when he pulled out the t-shirt Kendall had been wearing the night before. Memories of their intimate encounter flashed through his mind and he remembered how amazing it had felt when Kendall had been inside him. He really hoped they could do that again sometime soon. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Carlos quickly folded the shirt and finished up with their laundry. He then went down the hall to the room shared by James and Logan. Dropping the still heavy basket onto James' bed, he sorted through the clothes and down the large wad of graphic t-shirt that the pretty boy wore all the time. As he folded the t-shirts, his mind wandered and he thought about how hot the brown-haired boy was when he wore them. He always managed to pick t-shirts that accentuated his figure perfectly. They always stretched so alluringly over his firm chest and they hung looser to cover his amazing washboard abs. Oh, those abs…..

Carlos was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door shut. He jumped slightly in surprise and turned around to see who it was. He relaxed when he saw that it was only James.

"Hey." he said, "Did you forget something?"

"I guess you could say that." James said, still standing in front of the door.

Giving a small smile, Carlos went back to folding the laundry. He tensed slightly when he felt a warmth appear behind him and a firm body pressing against him.

"You wanna know a secret?" he heard James whisper into his ear.

"Wh-what?" Carlos asked, his heart rate beginning to speed up a little.

"I heard what you and Kendall were doing last night." James whispered.

Carlos' heart stilled for a brief second. At first, he didn't know what to say.

"Y-you did?" he asked, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yeah." James breathed, leaning a little closer.

Carlos could feel the taller boy's firm body pressing against him, their bodies forming perfectly against each other. He could feel James' hot breath tickling his neck and it was beginning to turn him on.

"I thought it was really hot." James said, his voice lower and sexier than usual, "I could hear you moaning so loud. It was your first time, wasn't it?"

Carlos was about to answer, but his voice just died in his throat when he felt James grind against him from behind.

"J-James!" he gasped, his legs feeling weak.

He almost fell forward onto the bed, but he caught himself and leaned on his hands. James seemed to really like this because he grabbed ahold of his hips and ground against him harder, a moan sliding from his lips.

"James, I don't know if we should do this." Carlos gasped.

"Relax. It's all right." James said.

Carlos was about to protest further, but all apprehension left him when James slid his hand into the front of his loose shorts and gave his soft bulge a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" James moaned sexily, reaching into Carlos' underwear so he could feel him.

By the way Carlos was gasping and gripping the bed sheet told James all he needed to know: that Carlos _really _wanted this. It was so hot the way the cute Latino boy was so willing.

Moaning, Carlos straightened and turned around to face James, pulling him in for a heated kiss. James instantly kissed him back, his hands moving around to grip at the soft material of his t-shirt. Carlos almost had to stand on his tip-toes to reach James' face to kiss him, which James found to be amusing.

The pretty boy's kisses were different from Kendall's; they were more urgent and hot than the blonde's had been. His lips tasted different, too; they tasted faintly of the fruity lip balm James was constantly applying and his lips were softer than Kendall's. It was a new sensation that just drove Carlos crazy.

Pulling back from their heated kisses for a moment, James took the opportunity to yank his shirt up over his head, revealing his perfectly-sculpted abs. Carlos felt himself swell in his jeans at the sight of James' perfect, bare torso in front of him. He raked his eyes over the sun-kissed skin, taking in every detail of him. His eyes wandered lower to that perfect V-shape that disappeared into James' loose swim-trunks. Carlos felt his cock harden further at the thought of what lay beneath that thin layer of material.

He was broken out of his thoughts when James reached out and lifted his t-shirt up a few inches, asking permission to remove it all the way. Permission was gladly given when Carlos lifted his arms and allowed the garment to be pulled over his head and dropped to the floor.

"Ngh, you're so hot." James moaned, puling Carlos in for a hot kiss.

Soft moans spilled from them as their lips rolled together. James thrust his tongue into Carlos' mouth, mapping out every contour of the warm wetness. He rested his hands on either side of Carlos' hips, pulling his smaller body closer so he could grid against him. The small moans and whimpers that escaped the smaller boy's lips were turning James on so much. His cock was straining against the thin material of his swim-shorts and he longed for it to be inside the Latino boy. He moved his kisses down from Carlos' lips to his neck, nibbling heatedly on the delicious caramel flesh.

"Ugh, James!" Carlos gasped, pleasure coursing through him.

James moaned into his neck and sucked harder on a particular spot of skin. He bit down lightly, drawing a louder moan from Carlos. He nibbled and sucked on the boy's neck, pulling away to gaze at the purple mark he'd left there. He smiled at his handiwork before raking his eyes back up to Carlos' face.

"I wanna hear you make the same sounds you made last night with Kendall." the pretty boy moaned, staring Carlos right in the eyes.

Carlos gulped on a moan; James actually wanted to have sex with him. The first thing Carlos felt was an overwhelming sense of excitement. Was this going to feel as good as it had with Kendall?

"Then take the rest of our clothes off." Carlos whispered in response.

A sexy smile tugged at James' lips and he leaned in for one more kiss before he slowly lowered himself down to his knees, placing a trail of kisses along Carlos' bare skin. Carlos felt his heart race as James looked up at him and their eyes met. The look James had in his eyes sent shivers up his spine.

Leaning forward, James placed a series of light, teasing kisses just above the waistband of Carlos' jeans. He licked along the line made by the smaller boy's hip, smiling to himself when he heard Carlos moan.

"Touch my hair." James sighed into the warm skin.

Carlos was surprised by this; James rarely let anyone touch his beloved hair which he kept looking perfect all the time. In fact, he himself had never touched it before; he had no idea how it even felt. Reaching down timidly, Carlos gently threaded his fingers through the perfect brown locks atop James' head. He'd half expected it to feel a little dry and stiff because of all the hairspray James always used, but when he tangled his fingers into it, he found that it was very soft and silky. It felt amazing.

Moaning softly, James pulled down Carlos' jeans along with his boxers, exposing the hard column of flesh that arched out from his body. James felt his own cock throb in the confines of his swim-shorts and he reached out to lightly stroke Carlos. He delighted in the choked gasp that escaped his lips and how Carlos' grasp on his hair tightened slightly.

James stuck out his tongue and licked a slow line up the underside of Carlos' cock, wanting to see what sounds he could elicit from the sexy boy. He was rewarded by a soft cry of pleasure that filled the room and made his cock throb harder. Moaning, James pushed the head of Carlos' cock into his mouth and sucked gently on it. A series of small whimpers and gasps escaped the shorter boy's lips and he fought the urge to thrust wildly into James' wonderful mouth. The pretty boy reached down and rubbed the bulge in his swim trunks to relieve some of the intense throbbing, but he didn't rub too hard; he didn't want to come until he had thoroughly pounded himself into Carlos' tight ass and made him scream his name.

Carlos cursed under his breath and he couldn't help but thrust forward lightly, the wet warmth of James' mouth surrounding him threatening to drive him over the edge. His grip on the pretty boy's hair tightened as James took more of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it.

This new sensation was making Carlos start to feel that familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach already. James must have sensed this because he pulled off Carlos, his lips making an erotic pop when they left his hot flesh. Carlos' eyes shot open when he felt the loss of sensation. James quickly stood from kneeling on the floor and his and Carlos' eyes met. The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the hot, lusty look in James' gorgeous brown orbs.

"Get on the bed." James ordered, his voice deeper than usual and full of need.

Gulping on his breath, Carlos nodded and moved the laundry basket off the bed. He quickly crawled onto the bed's soft expanse and he looked over in time to see James remove his swim shorts. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the pretty boy naked for the first time. His tall form was muscular and so hot. But what caught Carlos' attention first was the thick column of flesh arching out from James' firm body. He was about the same length as Kendall, but he was noticeably thicker and the precum glistening at the tip made Carlos' heart pound faster.

Once his swim shorts were off, James wasted no time in crawling up onto the bed with his friend. He placed his hands on Carlos' knees and spread his legs apart, positioning his body between them. A hot moan left both their lips when the weight of James' body settled between Carlos' legs.

"Mmm, you're so hot." James moaned, leaning down to seal their lips together.

Carlos moaned into James' mouth and reached up to run his fingers though his soft hair. Their moans escalated when James shifted his hips and rubbed their cocks together. They enjoyed a few moments more of the delicious kissing and amazing friction before James leaned up and placed two of his fingers at Carlos' kiss-swollen lips.

"Suck." he ordered, his hot breath tickling Carlos' face.

Carlos quickly complied and he took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking them the same way James had sucked his cock just a few minutes earlier. This seemed to turn James on even more, which Carlos was glad he could do. When James was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of Carlos' mouth and trailed them slowly down his body to his entrance.

Carlos gasped softly when he felt the pretty boy's fingers teasing at his tight opening, pressing a little harder with each passing second. Finally, he was able to slip the two fingers into the Latino's body, moaning at how tight he was.

"Mmm, that's it. Moan for me. Do it just how you did with Kendall. You know you like it." James moaned as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the moaning boy beneath him.

Carlos' mouth hung open in pleasure and his fists tightened around the sheets when James made a scissoring motion with his fingers. He was so lost in the amazing sensation that he whimpered when it disappeared. James had deemed him prepared enough so he removed his fingers and spat in his hand and used that to slick his thick, throbbing cock.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Please….I need it so bad." Carlos moaned, squirming adorably under him.

James smiled sexily and an instant later, Carlos let out a mixed cry of pleasure and pain as the pretty boy plunged his cock into him. A grunt left James' lips at the feeling of Carlos' tight velvety heat surrounding him; it was just the way he'd imagined it would be. He paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed inside Carlos to give the smaller boy a chance to adjust.

"Ngh, Carlos, you're so tight! Mmm, and so warm." James moaned, leaning down to mouth at the smaller boy's neck.

Carlos let out a shaky breath as he relaxed around James' thick cock. He felt more stretched than he had with Kendall and it felt amazing. He could actually feel the thick column of flesh throbbing inside him. Ngh!

"M-move, please!" he gasped, arching his back into James' magical touch.

The pretty boy didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time in pulling back and thrusting gently back in. He went slow at first, not wanting to hurt the boy, but he soon sped up, responding to Carlos' moans and sighs of pleasure.

"Mmm, you like having such a big cock inside you, don't you? You like feeling your hole being stretched so much?" James moaned, seeing Carlos' face all scrunched up in pleasure turning him on to no end, "Tell me how much you like it! Tell me, Carlos!"

"Ngh, J-James, I-I love h-having your huge cock inside me! It fills me up so good!" the smaller boy whimpered, "Do it harder! Slam it in me harder! Make me cum! Fill me up with it!"

James was more than happy to respond to Carlos' hot words. With each passing moment, they could feel their orgasm drawing closer. Finally, the amazing sensation came to its climax when James changed the angle of his thrusting and he hit that one special spot inside Carlos. They were the only ones in the apartment, so they didn't care how loudly they yelled; they just let it out. Carlos arched his back hard and dug his nails into James' back, leaving little crescent-shaped marks. The pretty boy's hips quivered as he came forcefully into Carlos' small but more than willing body. He reached between them and jacked off the sexy Latino boy to intensify his orgasm. It really seemed to work because Carlos cried out louder and his nails dug harder into the taller boy's back.

When it was all over, their two bodies went limp, their muscles feeling like jello. Carlos let his arms and legs go limp and his head lolled to the side, his chest rising and falling rapidly. James did the same and things were silent between them for several minutes. The only sounds that filled the room were that of their heavy breathing. When James could finally breath normally again, he couldn't help but moan softly at the feeling of Carlos' warm cum against him.

The pretty boy leaned up and pulled out of Carlos as gently as he could. The movement brought Carlos back to the world and he peeped his eyes open. The sight that met him was perhaps the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen: James leaning over him, the sunlight streaming in from the window glistening off his sweat-covered skin and Carlos' own cum sliding down his washboard abs. James' long brown hair clung to his forehead and neck and it just made him look so amazingly hot.

Smiling tenderly, James leaned down and pressed his lips against Carlos' in a sweet kiss. Carlos responded weakly and brought his hand up to lightly run his fingers through James' sweat-damp hair.

"We should do this again sometime." James said when he parted their kiss.

**A/N: **Phew! *fans self* Jarlos is so hot! XD


	3. Cargan

Blah, blah, blah! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPY! XD

**Chapter 3: Cargan**

Needless to say, Carlos got a rather restful sleep that night. He expected to wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and sexy, but to his unpleasant surprise, his neck was all stiff and sore. He couldn't help but wince as he sat up in bed. He had hoped that it would go away soon, but it didn't; it just got worse as the day went on. It was the worst during rehearsals when they had to dance for two hours straight.

Later that afternoon, the soreness in his neck had reached its peak and he could barely move his head. It was particularly distracting when he sat down in the living room with Logan to do their homework. He never paid much attention to his homework anyway, but still, he would like to be able to focus enough to day-dream.

The whole apartment was silent as the two boys worked on their schoolwork. James and Kendall were down at the pool, and Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone grocery shopping. Logan sat over at the dining table, his papers and textbooks spread out over the table's glass surface. Carlos, however, sat on the plush orange couch in the living room, his own papers strewn over the round coffee table. As much as Carlos tried to focus on his work, he couldn't seem to get his mind to work. He was constantly distracted by the nagging pain and stiffness in his neck.

Over at the dining table, Logan was speeding through his work, solving each equation in seconds. He sat like this for several minutes, absorbed in his work, until he heard a pained groan from the vicinity of the couch. He looked over and saw Carlos leaned back against the back of the couch, rubbing his neck with a look of great discomfort on his face.

"You okay?" the smart boy asked.

"No." Carlos whined, "My neck is killing me."

Logan looked in sympathy at the smaller boy sitting on the couch. He hated to see any of his friends in pain. Putting his pencil down, he got up from the table and walked over to the couch and sat down next to his ailing friend.

"You want me to help?" he asked.

It may have been his imagination, but Carlos thought he heard a hint of seduction in the smart boy's voice. Looking into the boy's beautiful brow eyes, he saw that same hint of seduction.

"O-okay." Carlos stammered, wondering what Logan could have in mind.

A smile crossed Logan's face and he reached out and took Carlos' hand. As Logan stood, Carlos followed him and was lead down the hall to the room the smart boy and James shared. Once they were inside, Logan shut the door.

"Why did we come in here?" Carlos asked, a little confused.

"You'll see." Logan said, "Sit down on my bed."

Carlos did as he was told and he seated himself on the comfy surface of the smart boy's bed. Logan crawled up behind him and gently ran a soothing hand along Carlos' back.

"Let me take your shirt off." he whispered.

A small shiver ran up the Latino boy's spine at the sexy whisper. Doing as he was told, Carlos raised his arms up and allowed Logan to pull his shirt up over his head. It felt quite nice to have the slightly cooler air of the room brush across his exposed skin. A moment later, he felt Logan place his hands on his shoulders and begin to gently massage his still muscles. A soft moan slid past Carlos' lips as he melted into the smart boy's touch. He was so gentle and his hands were really soft and soothing. If Carlos didn't know any better, he would have thought he was getting a massage from an expert.

"How does this feel? Am I doing it too hard?" Logan asked.

"No, it's perfect. Mmm, where did you learn to massage like this?" Carlos said.

"I do my research." Logan answered, smiling.

A few more minutes passed before Logan decided to make his move. Still working his hands across the smaller boy's shoulders, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"You know something, Carlos?" he said, "You're very hot. Those innocent eyes could make anyone want you. And your figure is so perfect; not many guys can pull off having curves like yours. Mmm, and your skin is so soft."

"R-really?" Carlos asked, a bit flattered.

"Yeah. James and Kendall told me all about it." Logan said, "They said that it was so hot the way you were so willing to spread your legs for them. And when you came, they said it was the hottest thing they'd ever seen."

"They did?" Carlos asked, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yep. And you know something else?" Logan said, "I want to see just how hot you can be."

Carlos was about to say something, but his voice died in his throat when Logan reached around in front of him and gave his crotch a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want it, Carlos? You know you do. You want me to make you feel good?" Logan whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos couldn't believe it; he knew his three best friends were gay, but he had no idea all of them were attracted to him like this. It was a favorite fantasy he'd always had, but he never thought it would come true.

"Mmm, yes, Logie! Please!" he gasped as Logan worked his hand harder against the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I thought so." Logan giggled sexily, pressing his body against his smaller friend, "Ngh, get me hard, Carlos. I want to be in that tight ass of yours."

Carlos gasped with excitement and rubbed himself back against Logan. He could feel his blood racing to one particular part of his body and he was equally excited as Logan was. The smart boy moaned when he felt Carlos getting hard in his hand and he spun him around so they were facing each other. He pulled him in for a heated kiss, which Carlos instantly responded to. They engaged each other in a battle for dominance of the kiss, a battle that Logan willingly lost. He decided to let Carlos be in charge for a while before he took over.

The caramel boy moaned into Logan's mouth and was surprised when he smart boy let him take over. Taking full advantage of the situation, Carlos pushed Logan onto his back and thrust himself between his legs. Moaning in pleasure, Logan brought his hands up and ran them all along Carlos' back(something he knew he would love).

This turned Carlos on considerably and he ground down against Logan with his hips. Their erections rubbed together through their jeans and the delicious friction drove them both insane. Leaning up from the kiss, Carlos wasted no time in yanking Logan's t-shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor. He couldn't wait to take things further; the thought of having sex with his three best friends just made him so excited.

"Tell me what to do." Carlos moaned, nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin behind Logan's ear.

"Ngh, I want you to suck my cock first." Logan said, "And if you do a good job, I'll do whatever you want me to do to you."

Carlos leaned up and gave Logan a lust-filled gaze as he pulled his jeans down his legs, bringing his underwear with them. Now, the pale boy was completely exposed beneath him, and he felt his cock throb with need as he raked his eyes over his perfect form. He may have looked like the scrawniest out of the four of them, but he certainly wasn't; under the jeans and cardigans he was always wearing was perhaps the most gorgeous body Carlos had ever seen. His pale form was adorned by slightly-pronounced muscles and his hips formed one of those sexy V-shapes that Carlos found to be such a turn-on.

But what caught Carlos' attention first was Logan's seven-inch cock arching out from his body. His own cock twitched at the sight and he leaned forward and licked a slow line up the underside, just like James had done for him.

A loud moan left Logan's lips and he fought the urge to thrust up into Carlos' mouth. The sweet Latino boy licked all the way up to the tip before pushing it into his mouth. The taste of Logan's precum burst across his tongue and it took more of him in. He could hear Logan's ragged breathing and sexy moans, which signaled him to go further. Relaxing his throat, he took Logan almost all the way in. He felt the smart boy's fingers grip the short hair on the back of his head and he began to suck on the hot, hard flesh. He slowly bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue all around the smart boy's cock, loving it when Logan cursed under his breath and thrust up lightly.

Logan was almost lost in the wonderful sensation when, after several minutes, he remembered: he wanted to be inside Carlos.

"Stop!" he groaned, pulling Carlos off him just before he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, his voice a little hoarse from having Logan's cock in his throat.

"I don't wanna come yet." Logan said, "Come here."

Carlos crawled back up to cover Logan's body with his own. He was surprised when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back and pinned to the bed by Logan's slightly-taller form.

"Remember what I told you? That if you did a good job sucking my cock, I would do anything you wanted?" Logan asked, rubbing his erection between the smaller boy's legs.

"Uh-huh." Carlos breathed, his back arching off the bed.

"You did a _very _good job." Logan said, "Now tell me, _Carlitos_, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Ngh, I want you to bend me over and shove your big cock up in me. I want to feel it pounding my ass. Make me cum, Logie." Carlos said, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist and grinding against him.

Logan couldn't resist the hot boy's words. He got up off him and reached over into his nightstand and retrieved his small bottle of lube.

"Turn over." he ordered.

Carlos wasted no time in rolling over onto his stomach and getting on his hands and knees. He spread his legs wide apart, exposing his tight hole perfectly to Logan. The smart boy felt his cock throb with need at this sight. He fought to keep his hands from trembling as he got some of the lube on his fingers and crawled up behind his friend. He placed one hand on Carlos' hip to hold him steady and he teased the fingers of his other hand at the caramel boy's opening. After smearing the lube around his hole, he pushed two of his fingers into him, moaning at how tight he was around them.

"Oh, Logan….." Carlos moaned, pushing back against the invading fingers.

"That's it, Carlos, just relax." Logan moaned, moving his fingers in and out slowly.

He waited for Carlos to get adjusted to the intrusion, which didn't take long, before he scissored his fingers a few times and added another. This had great effect on Carlos, as he gasped loudly and clenched his muscles around them.

"Does that feel good?" Logan asked in a longing voice.

"Mmm, yes! Ngh, it feels so good!" Carlos answered, thrusting back to bring the fingers deeper inside him.

"You ready for my cock now?" the smart boy asked, praying the answer would be yes.

"Shove it in me, Logie!" Carlos moaned.

Logan didn't need to be told twice; he pulled his fingers out of Carlos, earning him a whimper of loss. He quickly got some more lube on his fingers and he used it to slick his cock before scooting closer to Carlos.

"Ready, baby?" Logan asked, giving the boy's hips a gentle squeeze.

"Do it!" Carlos gasped.

Smirking at the boy's eagerness, Logan placed the tip of his thick cock at Carlos' gaping hole and he slowly started to push in. A soft cry left Carlos' lips as he felt his hole being stretched and filled by Logan's perfect cock. Ngh, he was so thick and it felt so good! Groaning when he was fully sheathed inside the caramel boy's body, Logan paused for a brief moment before slowly beginning to thrust. He bit down on his bottom lip and spread Carlos' perfectly-rounded hips apart so he could watch his cock moving in and out of that perfect body.

"Ngh, how does it feel, Carlos?" Logan asked, his voice breathy and full of lust, "How does it feel to know that I'm the third guy whose had his cock inside you?"

Carlos had never thought of it like that, but now that he did, it only made things that much better. It felt amazing to know what Logan had just said was true.

"How does it feel?" Logan asked again, annunciating his words with a rough thrust.

"Ugh, it feels amazing! Mmm, your cock is so thick, it stretches me so good!" Carlos groaned, arching his back and allowing Logan to push in further.

Their passionate moans and sighs filled the room, increasing their arousal tenfold. Carlos gripped the sheets in his hands and his face scrunched up in pleasure. His cock throbbed and his hole tightened around Logan, just begging for more. Logan reached around in front of Carlos and gripped the boy's cock in his hand and began stroking him, matching the pace of his thrusts. This seemed to have a great effect on Carlos because he cried out softly and let himself collapse onto his elbows, angling his body more towards Logan. At this new angle, Logan's thrusts went deeper and he could feel himself rubbing against Carlos' sweet spot.

"Ugh, Logan, harder! Harder!" the cute Latino boy whimpered.

The smart boy smirked and was more than happy to respond to his lover's needs. He gripped Carlos' hips hard enough to bruise and he practically slammed the entire length of his cock into his body.

"Mmm, you like that? You like that? Ngh, can you feel it? You feel how thick it is? You just love to have your hole stretched this much, don't you?" Logan moaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching.

"Uh-huh. Ugh, I love it!" Carlos whimpered.

With a few more well-placed thrusts, it didn't take them long to find themselves tumbling over the edge into sheer bliss. They tried their best to muffle their cries as they came. Carlos came all over the sheets, getting some on his hand as he jacked himself off. Logan, however, came inside the hot Latino's body, coating his inner walls with it. Ugh, it felt so good!

Finally, when their intense orgasm was over, they collapsed in a jumbled pile of hot flesh and cum. Logan lay on top of the smaller boy and rested his chin on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

"You're so hot when you come." he whispered, placing a light kiss to Carlos' neck.

Carlos moaned in response, too weak to say anything at the moment. After several minutes of laying like this to catch their breath, Logan leaned up and pulled out of Carlos and collapsed next to him on the bed.

"That felt amazing." he said, reaching over and gently massaging the boy's neck and shoulders.

"It sure did." Carlos agreed, turning his head to face his friend, "It felt amazing with James and Kendall, too."

"I know." Logan said.

"You do?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I've done it with them before, too. I know how it feels." Logan explained.

"Really? Who did you do it with first?" Carlos asked.

"James. It was back in Minnesota and he had come over to my house to spend the night." Logan said, "My mom had gone out for something and the two of us were watching a movie in my room….and it just happened."

"Cool. Was that your first time?" Carlos asked, suddenly feeling comfortable with talking about sex.

"Yeah, it was. It hurt like hell to start with, but James went slow and once I relaxed, it felt amazing." Logan said.

"What about when you did it with Kendall?" Carlos asked, excited to hear the details.

Logan couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm.

"It was last summer when our hockey team went camping at the lake." Logan answered.

"I remember that trip! You and Kendall has sex then? How did you find the time when we were hiking and swimming and stuff all day?" Carlos asked.

"It was at night after everyone had gone to sleep." Logan explained, "We snuck out of our cabin and went down the trail to the bath house. We left the lights off and got in the shower and he did me against the wall. He was so hot with the water dripping down his body."

Carlos felt his tired cock twitch slightly at the thought of seeing Kendall in the shower with the water cascading down his gorgeous body, his cock already hard and ready to pound his brains out.

"How come you three never told me about this?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we didn't know how you would react. I mean, we didn't know if you were gay like us and we didn't want to creep you out." Logan answered.

"I wouldn't have been creeped out." Carlos said, "In fact, I might have even asked if I could join you three…."

Logan raised his eyebrows as the sexy smile that crossed his friends' face.

"Oh, really?" he said, "And what would you have done first had you joined us?"

"Well, for starters, I would have gotten down on my knees and sucked your perfect cock until you came inside my mouth." Carlos said, scooting a little closer to Logan's naked body.

"It's never too late to try."

**A/N: **Wow, that chapter turned out way better than I thought it would! I'm soooooo proud of the little back-story of Logan, James, and Kendall's sexual history together! That literally just came to me without even thinking about it! LOL! XD


	4. Foursome

Okay, drumroll please! *drums fingers rapidly on my desk* HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPPY! YAY! :D

**Chapter 4: Foursome**

The next afternoon, the four of them were gathered in the living room, watching a movie together when Mrs. Knight walked in and announced that she and Katie were going to see a movie and they would be gone late. The guys gave a polite wave as the two of them walked out the door and then went back to watching their movie. They sat there in silence for a good half-hour before Kendall, James, and Logan all stood up off he couch.

"Hey, Carlos, we'll be back in a sec. We have to go take care of something." Kendall said.

"Okay. You want me to pause the movie?" the cute Latino boy on the couch asked.

"You don't have to." Kendall said.

With a nod, the three friends walked off and disappeared down the hall, leaving Carlos sitting in the living room by himself. He sat there for a couple minutes, wondering what his friends could be up to before he decided to preoccupy himself with something else. He got out his sketch pad and borrowed a couple of Logan's colored pencils from the desk in the corner and began drawing cute little random doodles all over his blank paper.

He drew a little doodle of himself standing next to a giant corndog, one of a panda holding a pickle, one of a squirrel playing with a sponge, and one of a Coke can with a band-aid on it. He prided himself with his random, creative doodles and he made sure each one was perfect before he went on to the next.

"Carlos, come here; we have a surprise for you." a voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Kendall standing on the opposite side of the dining table. He found it odd that Kendall wasn't wearing a shirt; just an awesome pair of jeans that hugged his legs perfectly and made him look even more hot than usual.

Carlos closed his sketch pad and set it on the coffee table and got up, crossing the room excitedly.

"What's the surprise?" he asked eagerly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Kendall said, smiling at how adorable Carlos looked when he was excited, "Just follow me."

Carlos followed his friend as he turned and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the closed door the room the two of them shared.

"Now, close your eyes." Kendall said, turning to face him.

Smiling, Carlos did as he was told and his heart fluttered when he felt Kendall place a gentle hand to his lower back to guide him. He heard the door open and the pressure on his back increased slightly, urging him to step forward. He did so and walked blindly into the room. He stopped when he was just inside the door and a moment later, he hear the door shut and the lock click closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Kendall whispered sweetly into his ear.

Smiling, Carlos let his eyes flutter open and he was met by an incredibly hot sight: James and Logan sitting on the bed, both of them completely naked. He also noticed that his and Kendall's beds had been pushed together to form one big bed. They both looked so perfect and hot.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked looking back at Kendall.

"Well," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around Carlos' smaller form from behind, "We all really enjoyed doing it with you and the three of us got together and talked about how hot you were when we were doing it to you, and we thought it would be hot if we had a foursome together."

Carlos raised his eyebrows; he'd never thought of doing _that_ before, but now that he thought of the possibilities, he thought it sounded really fun.

"Mmm, sounds like fun." Carlos said, smiling sexily.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." James said.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't want you to feel like we're forcing you to do anything." Logan said, "You have every right to say no."

"Thanks, but I really do want to do this. I trust you guys….and I love having sex with all of you." Carlos said.

The other three guys couldn't help but smile at this, and Kendall tightened his hold around the smaller boy slightly.

"You really are amazing, Carlos." he said.

With that, he loosened his hold and lifted Carlos easily into his arms, carrying him bridal-style over to the bed. He gently set him down on the plush mattress, quickly crawling up to join him.

"So….how do we start?" Carlos asked, looking back and forth between his three hot friends.

"Well, I think this is a pretty good way." James said before scooting over and gently pulling Carlos in for a kiss.

The kiss was brief, but Carlos quickly lengthened it, loving the way the pretty boy's lips felt against his own. Kendall and Logan exchanged an amused glance as they watched their friends kissing. A soft moan escaped Carlos' lips and James took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, mapping out every contour and detail.

Just a moment after they pulled away, Carlos felt a warmth appear behind him. He looked back and saw Logan kneeling there with a smile on his face.

"Can I get some love, too?" he asked, making Carlos smile.

"Always." he said, leaning back to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Carlos felt a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout his body as Logan pressed his body closer to him. The sensation was heightened when Carlos felt Kendall attach his lips to his neck and begin kissing and sucking on the soft caramel flesh. He couldn't help but moan and let his back arch slightly. He gasped and let his head fall back onto Logan's shoulder when Kendall bit down gently on his collar bone.

"I think he likes that, Kendall." Logan said, giggling a little.

The blond moaned softly into the soft flesh and reached down to tease his fingers underneath the hem of the smaller boy's loose t-shirt. His fingers lightly flitted across Carlos' lower abdomen, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Kendall flattened his hands against his friend's stomach and slid them slowly upward, lifting his shirt higher in the process. Carlos gladly raised his arms and allowed his shirt to be lifted over his head and discarded to the floor.

The moment the garment was out of the way, Kendall pulled Carlos into a kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through his short raven hair. Whilst his two friends kissed, Logan preoccupied himself with running his hands steadily all over the smaller boy's body. His perfect caramel skin felt like heaven under his hands. He could feel his cock becoming more hard by the second, so he reached down and stroked it, keeping his other hand against Carlos' soft skin.

The smaller boy wondered if it was possible to pass out from sensory overload, because that's what he felt was about to happen. The combination of kissing Kendall and feeling Logan's hands running across his skin was driving him insane. When he and Kendall parted their kiss, Carlos barely had time to catch his breath from the passionate kiss before he felt Logan press his hard cock against his backside.

"You feel that, Carlos? You feel how hard you make me?" he breathed into the smaller boy's ear.

At the contact, Carlos felt a jolt of pleasure travel through his body and it landed hot and hard on his groin. It took only a minute or two of kissing along Carlos' shoulders and grinding against him for Logan to get his friend completely hard and throbbing with need.

"Take his jeans off." Logan told Kendall.

The blond didn't need to be told twice. He reached out and quickly undid Carlos' jeans and pushed them down his legs along with his light-blue boxer briefs. Carlos let himself fall over to the side so he could completely remove his jeans. Once they were off and tossed to a random corner of the room, he suddenly found himself completely exposed to his three naked friends.

"Mmm, you have such a pretty body." James moaned as he crawled over to him.

A light pink blush appeared on Carlos' cheeks, making him look even more adorable than usual. James couldn't help but smile and lean down to place a soft kiss to Carlos' plump lips.

"Turn over. I'm gonna get you ready." James said, gently nudging Carlos' shoulder.

The Latino boy did so and he propped himself on his elbows and waited to see what James would do next. A shiver went up his spine when he felt James leaning over him, their bodies pressed together in all the right places.

"Just relax; I'm gonna try something new." James whispered, placing a comforting kiss to the boy's shoulder.

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked nervously.

"You'll see." James said.

Carlos couldn't help but gasp softly when he felt James lightly nibble on his shoulder before moving lower, gliding his tongue down the center of his back. He expected James to stop when he got to the base of his back, but surprisingly he didn't; he kept going and licked right down Carlos' crevasse. A shocked cry of pleasure tore itself from the smaller boy's throat when James circled his tongue around his hole.

"How does that feel?" James asked, leaning up and smirking.

"Amazing!" Carlos gasped, "I didn't know you could do that!"

James giggled a little and coaxed Carlos' legs apart so he had better access to his opening, which he took full advantage of. He leaned back down and circled his tongue around Carlos' tight hole a few times before stiffening it and pushing it into him slightly. He delighted in the sexy gasps and moans Carlos was emitting. Once Carlos was loosened up a little, James slowly pushed a single finger into him along with his tongue. Carlos instantly moaned and thrust back onto the invading digit. James made sure Carlos had enough lubrication before he withdrew his tongue and replaced it with a second finger. A smile tugged at his lips when Carlos moaned and arched into his touch.

"You like that, Carlos?" James asked in a low, sexy voice as he moved his fingers in and out of the smaller boy's body.

"Mmm, it feels so good." Carlos moaned softly, "Stretch me harder."

Responding to Carlos' request, James quickly added a third finger and his smile grew when Carlos moaned louder and gripped the sheet in his fists. James scissored his fingers a few times to open Carlos up before he felt like he was relaxed enough.

When James pulled his fingers out of him, Carlos whimpered a little with loss, but he was also excited because he knew what was about to come. Opening his eyes, Carlos glanced to the side and saw Logan standing next to the bed, looking so gorgeous it made Carlos' cock throb.

"I'm gonna sit down over here; you three have fun. I can wait." he said, before leaning down to give Carlos a brief kiss.

He then stepped back and seated himself comfortably in the bean-bag chair beside the bed so he could watch his three friends have sex. On the bed, Kendall lay down on his side next to Carlos and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You pick the position." he said.

"I wanna do something a little different, too." Carlos said, sitting up, "I want you and James to both do me….at the same time."

Kendall and James both raised their eyebrows at this; they hadn't expected _that _from the cute Latino boy.

"Are you sure? I mean, Kendall and me are _fine _taking turns." James said, scooting closer to his friend.

"I'm sure. I trust you guys, and I _really _wanna try this." Carlos said.

"Okay. And I know the perfect position to try it in." Kendall said.

"You do?" James asked.

"Yeah. You remember that porn site I showed you last night? It had a section with tips on how to make sex feel better and new things people might wanna try and I read it on there." Kendall explained.

"Well, what is it?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Let me show you." Kendall said, reaching over to the bedside table and getting the bottle of lube setting on its surface.

He then rolled over onto his back and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and used it to slick his thick, hard cock.

"Come here." he said, motioning for Carlos to come closer.

"What do you want me to do?" Carlos asked.

"Straddle me, but face away from me." Kendall said.

A sexy smile crossed the Latino boy's face and he did as he was told.

"Now what?" he asked once he was in the right position.

"Now, ease yourself down onto my cock." Kendall said, placing his hands on Carlos' sexy hips, "I'll help you."

The blond boy, held Carlos' hips steady and he guided him back to the right position, then he held his cock steady as Carlos slowly lowered himself down onto it. A soft gasp escaped the smaller boy's lips as he felt himself being stretched by Kendall's thick cock. He moaned softly as he seated himself fully on the hard column of flesh. He just loved the way it felt inside him.

Kendall gave Carlos a moment to relax before he spoke again.

"Okay, now lean back and spread your legs." he said, running his hand gently alone Carlos' side.

Breathing deeply, Carlos did as he was told and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips when Kendall's cock moved slightly inside him. Carlos supported himself back on his hands and his heart raced with excitement.

"Now, James is gonna kneel between your legs and push into you." Kendall said, gently rubbing Carlos' back.

Carlos nodded as James scooted over to kneel between his spread legs. The pretty boy picked up the lube and got a little on his fingers and pushed two of them in along with Kendall's cock. A surprised gasp escaped Carlos' lips; he'd never been stretched this much before.

"Just relax." James whispered, massaging Carlos' leg with his free hand.

The smaller boy exhaled slowly and forced his body to relax. After James had moved his fingers in and out of Carlos a few times to get him more relaxed, he withdrew them and wasted no time in using some more lube to slick his rock-hard cock.

"You still wanna do this?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos breathed, "Just….go slow, okay?"

"Of course." James said, leaning forward to give the cute boy a kiss.

After pulling away, he reached down and placed the tip of his cock at Carlos' already-stretched opening. He gently applied pressure until the head finally slipped in. He paused when a soft cry escaped Carlos' lips. He stayed like this until he felt Carlos relax a little more before he slowly pushed the rest of the way in.

Carlos couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt a pain so intense as this. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and he arched his back in pain.

"Relax, baby. It'll get better." Kendall whispered, continuing to rub the smaller boy's back in a soothing manner.

It took a few minutes, but Carlos eventually relaxed and his insides hugged the two thick cocks inside him like a glove.

"Mmm, Carlos, your ass feels so good." James moaned as he shifted his hips slightly.

"M-move!" Carlos gasped, "Please."

He felt Kendall place his hands on his hips and a moment later, the most incredible sensation imaginable shot through his body. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain and it just made his cock throb so hard. He couldn't help but cry out softly, and the motion was quickly repeated. Their movements were a little clumsy at first, but they soon figured out the perfect rhythm of thrusting. Kendall would pull out as James would push in, and so on. Carlos had never felt such an intense 'full' feeling in his life. Having two cocks inside him put the perfect pressure on his sweet spot through the whole thing and it just made everything that much more intense.

"Ngh, guys! H-harder!" Carlos whimpered, his back arching forcefully.

James and Kendall were more than happy to respond to their friend's pleas. In fact, they were both close to coming, and they could sense that Carlos was, too. To intensify things, James placed his hands on Carlos' knees and spread the boy's legs further apart and he leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. It seemed to work because a loud man rose from Carlos and his muscles tightened around them. Kendall groaned in ecstasy and reached around to grasp Carlos' perfect cock in his hand and he jacked him off in time to their hard thrusts.

"Come for us, Carlitos." he moaned into the boy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

From beside them, they heard Logan moan, which prompted them to glance over and they saw the brunette boy stroking himself lightly and moaning to the sight of his friends having sex together.

"Like whatcha see, Logie?" Carlos asked.

"You guys are so hot." Logan moaned, squirming a little in the bean-bag chair.

"Don't stroke yourself too much and I'll come over there and help you out with it when we finish here." Carlos moaned, forcing his voice not to shake.

Logan smirked at them and slowed his stroking, not wanting to come before he'd felt Carlos' tight insides surrounding him.

On the bed, the hot trio of friends were very close to coming, they could almost taste it. Carlos was almost sure he wouldn't be able to walk for hours after this was all over, but he didn't care. The sight of James leaning over him, his usually perfect hair falling in his face and the slight sheen of sweat on his gorgeous features, and hearing Kendall moaning and groaning loudly behind him and feeling his hands gripping at his hips was enough to make him instantly come. But he forced himself to stay his release just a little longer; he wanted the incredible sensation of being pounded by these two cocks to last as long as possible.

Several moments later, they couldn't take it anymore and they just let the sensation building in the pit of their stomachs take over. Their moans quickly turned into cries as the three of them came together. It was an almost magical experience and it made them feel light-headed with the pleasure.

The three of them gave a simultaneous cry of pleasure as their climax reached its peak, and after that, they collapsed in the jumbled heap on the bed. Carlos lay back against Kendall's firm body and just went limp, pitiful whimpers and gasps sliding from his lips. It took several minutes, but they eventually caught their breath.

"James." Carlos said, poking the pretty boy lightly on the shoulder, "I think we're squishing Kendall."

James couldn't help but smile and he glanced down at the blond boy beneath them.

"Kinda." Kendall said, answering James' mental question.

Leaning up on his shaky arms, James gently pulled out of Carlos and rolled over on his back beside he and Kendall. Carlos gulped on his breath and raised himself up, letting Kendall's softening cock slip out of him as well. Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, he glanced over and saw Logan still sitting in the bean-bag chair, looking so hot and flustered and gorgeous.

"Ready for your turn, Logie?" Carlos asked in a sexy tone.

"So ready!" Logan moaned.

Smiling adorably, Carlos slid off the bed and crawled over to where Logan sat. He moaned softly as he straddled the smart boy's lap and he gave him a smoldering look. Their eyes met for a moment before they leaned in to kiss passionately. A loud moan rose from Carlos' throat when Logan reached around and grabbed his hips, kneading them gently.

"I need to be inside you." Logan groaned.

Moaning, Carlos nodded and raised himself up so he was hovering right over the tip of Logan's rock-hard cock. He lowered himself down onto it and, needless to say, he had no trouble taking the thick column of flesh all the way into his body. His previous activities with Kendall and James had left him very well-stretched and the two boys' cum provided the perfect lubricant.

Logan groaned loudly when he felt Carlos' wonderful wet heat surrounding him and he let his head fall back in pleasure.

"Mmm, you like that, Logie?" Carlos asked, running his hands up the smart boy's abdomen and over his chest to his shoulders.

"Mm-hm." Logan moaned gripping the caramel boy's thighs firmly, "P-please move!"

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He raised himself up to the tip of Logan's cock and paused for a brief moment before slamming himself back down. The harsh jolt of pleasure that shot through them caused them both to cry out softly. Carlos quickly regained his composure and repeated the motion, moaning sensually. It didn't take much of this stimulation for his erection to return with full, pulsing vitality. Carlos rode Logan perfectly, alternating between slow- and fast-paced thrusts to efficiently drive Logan insane.

"Ngh, cum for me, Logie!" Carlos moaned, leaning in to nibble at the skin behind the brunette boy's ear.

That was it; Logan couldn't take it anymore! He arched his back and came hard, flooding Carlos' insides with his hot cum. Carlos moaned and soon followed suit, coming for the second time that evening. When their intense orgasm ended, it left them weak and gasping for precious air. Carlos rested his chin on Logan's shoulder, and the smart boy held him lovingly in his arms, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

When they could breathe normally again, Logan stood and lifted Carlos into his arms, carrying him over to the bed to carefully lay him down. Logan joined his three friends on the bed and the four of them cuddled together, creating the most adorable(and hot) sight in the world. Carlos felt so safe and secure being surrounded by his three best friends and he felt content to just lay there with them and shut out the rest of the world for a while. He didn't care what anyone else thought; he loved these three boys with all his heart, and that was _not_ going to change anytime soon.

"Hey, guys." Carlos said to get their attention.

"Yeah?" they asked simultaneously.

"We should do all this again sometime."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked this! You had better like it because I worked my butt off on this and I am proud of it! LMAO! XD **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
